


Is There A Reason You're Naked In My Bed?

by knopewyatt



Series: Times He Told Her What To Do [5]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopewyatt/pseuds/knopewyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thankyou for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There A Reason You're Naked In My Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> http://amypoxhler.tumblr.com follow my parks and recreation blog!

They'd been fighting all day. Not over anything in particular, it wasn't even a big fight, but one thing lead to another and he was out of the door, slamming it behind him, leaving Leslie in his apartment thinking about what they'd just said.

She spoke with Ann for 40 minutes or so, and when Ben still wasn't home at 1am, she decided to get ready for bed.  
She changed into one of Ben's t-shirts, breathing in his musky, rich smell left on his clothes. 

She tossed and turned for some time before the temperature in the room became unbearable. Flipping the covers off her and pulling her shirt over her head, she lay back down, the cool air hitting her naked skin brought temporary relief.  
Seconds turned to minutes as she thought about Ben; she wondered where he was, if he was okay, if he was coming back.

Her thoughts came to a halt as she heard the front door slam, before she could fully cover her body he was in the doorway  
"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" he asked.   
He sounded annoyed but his eyes were dark with lust that told her different.

"Ben I'm sorry, I-"  
Her apology was cut short as his lips crashed against hers, his hands roamed up her waist, feeling the swell of her breasts under his fingers. He pulled away briefly to tell her he didn't want to talk about their argument until the morning.  
She moaned against his lips, arousal growing between her legs  
"Babe do you want to do this?" he might be annoyed at her right now, but her consent was the most important thing.

"Yes, babe... yes please" she told him, wrapping her legs around his waist, as she pulled him down to kiss him again, only for him to pull away almost immediately.

"Turn over" he growled into her hair. "I want to fuck you from behind"

She complied almost immediately, positioning herself on her hands and knees in front of him. His hands automatically held onto her hips as he pulled her closer; her ass becoming flush with his pelvis.

He stroked himself a few times before lining himself up with her entrance, pushing into her painfully slowly; causing them both to moan.

"Oh fuck, Leslie you feel so good" he told her, watching his cock appear and disappear again into his gorgeous girlfriend.

His hand snaked around to circle her clit, her hips bucking in response.  
She felt the burning heat in her stomach grow as her walls clenched around him.

"Ben.. Ben please, I'm so close"

He flipped them over; his body hovering above hers as he pushed back into her. One leg around his waist, the other on his shoulder.

"I want to watch you cum baby" he told her, fingers making their way back to her clit.

She could barely manage to reply before she felt herself clench around his cock, the surge of wetness at her core forcing her eyes shut.

He continued to pump in and out of her while she came down, triggering his own release.

"God, Leslie you're amazing... so... I love.." He said in between breaths, his thrusts becoming erratic.

He leaned against her back letting his breathing return to normal, before he pulled her next to him, curling his body around hers.

"I love you and I like you, Les" he whispered, kissing her golden hair "I'm sorry about before"

Acknowledging his apology, she snuggled closer to him, their bodies pressed together in post-coital, sweaty cuddles.  
"I love you and I like you, Ben." she replied, smiling. "Don't worry about it, I'm sorry too"


End file.
